familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Matilda Kable (1822-1900)
__TOC__ Vital statistics * Sex : Female * Born: 26 Oct 1822 at Windsor, N.S.W. * Married: :1. Joseph Arons, 1842, Church of England at Parish of Kelso. :2. Charles Javens, 9th August 1878, Wesleyan parsonage, Bathurst, NSW * Died: 6 Apr 1900 at Bankstown, N.S.W. Parents *Father: George Esto Kable (1797-1853) *Mother: Susannah Jones (c1800-1848) Siblings *George John Kable (31 Dec 1818-?) *William Kable (24 Dec 1824-?) *Susannah Kable (c1831-?) *Elizabeth Kable (c1834-?) *Emma Adelaide Kable (c1835-?) Spouse(s) *Charles Javens (c1804-1902) *Joseph Aarons (?-?) Offspring * Eliza *Elizabeth Javens (1863-1950) * Mary J. * Susannah Notes It seems Mary Kable and Charles Javens weren't married at the time of Elizabeths birth. The birth certificate for their daughter, Elizabeth, has mother Mary Aarons nee Kable and father Charles Javens. The official marriage certificate for Mary and Joseph Aarons is very basic and doesn't give details of parents. The marriage certificate for Mary and Charles Javens is also very basic and also doesn't give details of parents. Mary is listed as Mary Aarons and spinster. Marys death certificate says Mary Matilda Javens who had been married to Joseph Aarons and Charles Javens and was survived by her daughters by Javens, Elizabeth 36 and Mary J. 29. This Mary is definitely Elizabeth Javens mother. On Marys baptism certificate: er christian name is Mary Matilda, and she was born 26 Octover 1822. The baptism ceremony was on 15 December 1822, but it's 'Not Stated' where it was performed. It was registered at St. M., Windsor, D. (St Mathews Windsor District? Diocese?). Her parents are George and Susannah Kable, abode not stated, profession not stated. It was a Church of England ceremony. On 1st marriage certificate: groom - Joseph A. Arons, Junr., (probably a mistake, his name was probably Joseph Aarons) lived at Parish of Kelso, bachelor. Bride - Mary Kable, lived at Parish of Kelso, spinster. They were married on 1 April 1842 at the Parish of Kelso, County of Roxborough, in the Church of England. On 2nd marriage certificate: Charles was a widower and Mary a spinster, and they were married on 9th August 1878. They were married in the Wesleyan parsonage, Bathurst according the the forms of the Wesleyan Church. Charles occupation was farmer. Usual place of residence was Tea Pot Swamp near Bathurst. Charles signed with his X mark. The witness to his X mark was William H. George who was also the minister and the witnesses to the marriage were John Parker and Eliza S. George. On death certificate: Mary died on the 6th April and Padstow Park, Bankstown, nr (near) Liverpool. Her name on the certificate is Mary Matilda Javens and she was 78 years old. The cause of death was Failure of the heart's action and there was a magisterial inquiry held at Padstow Park on 7th April 1900. The medical attendant was W. H. MacKenzie, J.P (Coroner). Her father is listed as George Kable, squatter and mother was Susannah maiden name unknown. The informant was the coroner at Liverpool. Her death was registered on 9th April. She was buried on 8th April, 1900 in the Church of England Cemetery at Belmore and Henry Hart was the undertaker. The minister was Henry Culbon, Church of England and the witnesses were George Thompson and E. G. Kable. She was born at Windsor. Her marriages are listed as 1st at Kelso at unknown age to Joseph Aarons and the 2nd at Bathurst at 36 years to Charles Javens. Her children are listed as 2 females dead by 1st marriage and Elizabeth 36, Mary J. 29 living by 2nd marriage with none deceased. Originally I had Mary as Mary Matilda Mileham Kable, but as I look around my documentation I realise I had that from word of mouth somewhere. I've taken Mileham out because there's no documentation with Mileham on it. On her daughters death certificate Mary is listed as Mary Matilda Milian, just to add to the confusion. An email from another researcher says Mary had another daughter by Charles, Susannah, and a daughter from her first marriage Eliza who died and also pointed out that Joseph A. Arons would have to be Joseph Aarons. "Just thought I'd mention that Joseph Aarons divorced Mary for drunkenness and desertion (it makes very interesting reading). It was the accepted procedure not to indicate you were divorced - men usually indicated "widower"." -- from the emailer above I think. Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages: 1864/ 5072 34 (Baptism); 416 Vol:26c (Marriage to Arons); 1878/002379 10 (Marriage to Charles Javens); 1900/ 005901 94 (Death) Contributors Jayoval Category:Non-SMW people articles